


One last goodbye

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, T'Challa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy and angsty, no summary bc of spoilers, spoiler alert if you hadn't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED





	One last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Queen Ramonda, Shuri and Nakia had left you and the rightful king alone to get some rest; the next morning would be the beginning of what it seemed like the hardest day of T’Challa’s reign. He had been overthrown by a man that didn’t belong to Wakanda and who was filled with hatred and an utter resentment for the people who kicked his father out. Erik was a dangerous man, no doubt, and you were terrified of what was coming.

It was comforting to have your lover back, especially after you thought him dead and you had to sneak out of Wakanda after Killmonger took over, but you were still uneasy about the whole confrontation. You knew words wouldn’t solve anything, but solving things with vibranium suits wasn’t exactly what you would’ve chosen to end the conflict. You were standing right in front of the bed, and you must have had some weird look on your face, because T’Challa waved his hand in front of your face and made you look up to him.

“What are you thinking?” He vaguely asked.

“Uhh…” you hesitated, would you even tell him the truth? Considering that he literally had just came back to life. “I rather not tell you,” you finally said.

“Ready for tomorrow?” He asks again, but you can notice a taint of uncertainty in his voice. That triggered something in you, resulting in a sudden wave of tears pooling in your eyes. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

“Nothing–” you stuttered–“I’m just…” your voice breaks, and so do you. You cover your face with your hands and an inexplicable wave of tears run down your cheeks. It’s a quiet cry, only your chest and shoulders moved at the rhythm of your sobs. Your scared, no, you’re terrified to lose him again. You almost couldn’t bear it the first time, a second one would be the death of you, and perhaps, not just figuratively.

He held you tightly in his arms, and as you tried to calm down, you could hear his chest fighting to keep his pounding heart inside. He was not like this, at least, not on a regular basis; you could remember only a few times that he was in such state, one of those times being his father’s memorial. He stroke your hair gently, trying to conceal his own fears, but you knew him better than he thought.

“I can’t afford to lose you, T’Challa,” you sheepishly admitted once you were sure that the tears had stopped. “No—not again.”

“You won’t,” he said almost automatically. “Everything would be just fine.”

“Don’t play hero with me,” you scoffed, “I know you’re scared and–”

“I’m just trying to not think about it,” he said, letting go of your body and walking away.

“Bullshit,” you growled, grabbing his arm firmly and making him turn around. “T’Challa you’re as scared as I am and you don’t need to fake it. Tell me what you think,” you conducted him to bed and you both sat on the edge. “Talk to me,” you begged.

He sighed heavily, taking his time to find the right words. “My only fear is that you get hurt,” he said in a low whisper. “What happens to me it doesn’t matter, but if you get hurt… or worse,” he stopped and swallowed hard. “Then I’d have no reason to be king, I don’t think I’d have the strength to even avenge you, love.”

 

T’Challa, being a man of armor, had one of his own too. His heart had vibranium walls and no matter how many years of relationship went by, you still found it hard to pierce all the way down, but every once in a while, the king would let his guard down for you to have a look. This was exactly one of those moments and you’d cherish it with your, still beating, heart.

“I know I can’t ask you to stay here,” he looked at you with teary eyes, “because I need you to be in the field with Shuri and Nakia, and let’s be honest, would you listen to me?” He gave you a weak smile.

“I don’t think so,” you replied, shaking your head. “T’Challa, I need you to promise me that you will take care, that you won’t let Erik get too close to you… we both know what he’s capable of.”

“I promise you that, and when all of this is over,” he sneaked one of his hands to yours and gently caressed it, “I will put a ring on this finger,” he thumbed the base of your ring finger and your eyes filled with tears again. “I didn’t tell you this to make you cry,” he cupped your face with his free hand and looked at you with a worried expression.

“Then you shouldn’t have said it at all,” you sniffed. “I just don’t want to lose you, T’Challa,” you hid your face in the warmth and comfort of his chest, and he repeated the motion of wrapping his strong arms around you. “I love you,” you said in between sobs.

“(Y/N), look at me,” he said sternly. “You’re right, I’m scared, terrified, but this is my people–our people and we must do right for them. Com’ere,” he tugged at your arm and you two fell together onto the bed. You climbed towards his chest and rested there at the rhythm of his, now calmed, heartbeat. “I don’t think I want to talk about tomorrow anymore, but I can’t sleep either,” he sighed, “so what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed heavily, nuzzling at his, thankfully, bare chest. “I really just want to be here with you,” you shrugged carelessly, “but inside the covers, it’s getting kinda cold.”

M’Baku’s people had given you both some drapes to sleep, and as you slowly slid under yours, you noticed a pair of eyes lustfully looking at you, eyes that did not look away when you caught him staring. You pulled down the cloth and grinned at him.

“Not in the mood,” you chuckled and slid under the heavy bedding. He laid next to you and pulled you closer. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

“I always do,” he replied. “It’s a bit hard to forget when a girl steps on your foot while dancing, especially in sky-high heels, but you looked gorgeous that night, with that dress of so many colors; I gotta admit it was a bit too tight, and it had me drooling like a dog, but you were gorgeous nonetheless.”

You two stayed the night talking, in the comfort of each other’s embrace and reminiscing the old days, the better days. You turned around to meet his bright eyes and kissed him deeply, feeling another wave of tears pool in your eyes; feeling him so close to you only made you more and more afraid of losing him. He rolled on his back and you were left on top of him; his tears and yours mixed together as the kiss deepened.

“I love you so much, (Y/N),” he whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know that if I die tomorrow I will die knowing that I had the best woman by my side.”

“I love you, T’Challa, and I wish to keep telling you this until we’re both of old age. Now get some rest, love, I will be next to you when all of this is over.”

You held each other tightly, letting the streams of tears run freely and the fears rest for the night. You sent one last pray to the gods or whomever was in heaven and asked for your king’s safety and victory.


End file.
